Who Done It?
by DStabler
Summary: Someone on the team is a rapist...but whom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not only my third FanFic, but it's also my NaNo for NaNoWriMo. For those of you who don't know, NaNoWriMo stands for NAtional NOvel WRIting MOnth. My goal is 8,000 words, only because I'm doing a second NaNo with my friend. But, I shall not hold you off any longer. I'm hoping this one turns out really well :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or its characters. I do own the victims and the idea behind the Fic. But that's all. P.s. Please don't kill me! P.P.s. In this FanFic, Kathy (His Daughter) has died. She was raped and beaten. If you can't tell, I'm not following the story line at all. **

Elliot hated days like these. Days when they found 18 year old girls, beaten to death. They reminded him so much of his own daughter, Kathy. They were just barely adults, taken from life before they even had a chance to live it. It always made him more determined to catch the bastards that did it to them. None of these poor beautiful girls deserve it.

So far, this was the third girl they've found this month. They haven't had any new leads on the other two cases. The perp had literally seemed to erase his tracks. No sperm, hair, fingerprints, nothing. They couldn't even identify the weapon that had been used to beat the girls. The only thing they knew was all the girls looked the same. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Around 5'5". All 18. Never older, never younger. This perp was meticulous in how he chose. And how he cleaned up. They never had any witnesses or DNA or anything! It made Elliot so mad!

Odafin Tutuola walked over to Elliot, who hadn't taken his eyes off the young lady. "This one is especially gruesome," Fin said to Elliot, bending down to brush the victim's hair out of her eyes. And Fin was right. This young girl had been raped repeated, the ME thought at least seven times. She was then beaten, her arms tied behind her back and her ankles tied together and then to her wrists. This poor girl had no way to defend herself. Melinda was thinking she may have been kicked as well as beaten and punched, but she wouldn't be sure until they got her into autopsy.

Elliot still couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're right," He said to Fin. "Where are Munch and Olivia?" He wasn't really interested, knowing they were doing something case related, but he had to get his mind off the victim.

"Munch is back at the office, running some lead on our other case," They had another case a week ago that they were still following, "And Olivia is looking around for her clothes," He finished, pointing down to the naked body.

"Ok," Elliot said, emotionless. "Can you help Melinda get her out of here?" Fin nodded without saying anything, turning away from Elliot to go to the ME's truck. Elliot finally turned from the body to locate Olivia. He saw her a few meters away, looking through trashcans.

He walked over to her, snapping a pair of latex gloves over his shaking hands. "Find anything yet?" He asked, beginning to dig in an open trashcan next to the brunette.

"Nothing," She said, standing straight up and wiping the hair from her face with elbow. "Not even any identification. This guy is good, Elliot, especially if he's pulled off the other murders as well." She bent back over the trashcan, continuing to dig. Elliot watched her for a minute, transfixed by her and then began to dig with her.

Odafin Tutuola helped lift the body onto the gurney and then into the truck. Melinda thanked him and the jumped into the truck, heading back to the precinct to perform the autopsy. Fin got his camera out of the squad to take more pictures. They already got the ones they needed to take with the body in them, now they needed shots of just the crime scene.

He snapped a shot to focus the camera and then deleted it. He began to take the real shots; the blood everywhere. The pools of it on the ground, then the splatters on the building. He took the shots he needed to and put his camera back. He grabbed a pair of gloves to go help Liv and Elliot, already knowing they wouldn't find anything if they hadn't by now. But as cops, none of them knew when to quit. If they couldn't catch the perp, it was a fail. And Fails took their turn on everyone. They caused Elliot to sleep at the precinct for days, convinced they missed something. Olivia got cranky, to the point where no amount of coffee or time with her partner could calm her down. John Munch got quiet, pondering all day. Fails even took their toll on Fin. He stopped sleeping for days, until they either solved the case or until Cragen closed the one they were working on and assigned them another one.

Fin got to a trashcan away from Elliot and Olivia. He began to dig through it, but didn't find anything but the usual garbage. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned. Olivia and Eliot were standing there.

"Ready to go back to the precinct?" Olivia asked. "We've been through all these garbage cans and there's nothing. We need to go see if Melinda has found anything and then see what Cragen wants us to do. If this case is like the others, he may just have us abandon it."

"Sure," Fin said. They all got into their respective squads and headed back.

The girl screamed, completely terrified. The man threw his hand up to cover her mouth. "Scream again and I'll kill you here and now. Either that or I'll rip your throat out. Your choice," He hissed in her ear. He pulled his hand away slightly, but the girl stayed silent. "Smart choice," He whispered, throwing the young girl to the ground. She threw her arms out to stop herself, gasping when she hit the cold concrete. But she still didn't scream. In a way, the man wished she had. He was in a mood to take control tonight, but he wanted a reason first. He knew she was gonna be dead before the end of the night anyway.

The man Leaned over her, pulling a length of rope from his pocket. The girl was still lying on her stomach, slowly trying to get up. He put a knee inn the middle of her back, forcing her back down before tying her hands behind her back. He grabbed her legs, forcing them open. He ripped them open, easily popping off the button and breaking the zipper. He forced them down. The girl tried kicking him, still not screaming. She tries getting her hands untied and keeps trying to fight him off. But he easily over powers her.

He rips the pants down and off her long, slender legs. He forces them apart and rips her underwear off. He forces himself inside of her and that forces a scream out of her. He slaps her face, shoving her underwear inside of her mouth. He needed her to stay quiet. Tears sprang to her eyes as he began thrusting.

After he was done, he got up and grabbed her ankles. He forced them back until they hit her wrists. He grabbed another length of rope and her ankles to her wrists. She couldn't move at all. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and her eyes went wide. "Oh don't worry," He said down to her, "I'm not using this to kill you. I'm just taking the rest of your clothes off. He used the knife to cut off her shirt and bra, staring down at her naked body.

Then he kicked her.

He kicked her hard in the ribs, feeling at least two break under his foot. He kept kicking her, alternating between left and right, hard and soft, until she stopped making noise. He checked for a pulse; found none. His work was almost done then. He grabbed all her clothes, including the underwear from her mouth. He shoved them into a garbage bag and took them to his car. He shoved them into his trunk. He jumped into the driver's seat and turned on the car. He knew exactly what he was going to do with the clothes.

He pulled into the garbage dump two hours later. Nobody would find them here. He jumped out of his car, shutting it off and pulling out the keys as he did so. He popped the trunk, grabbed the clothes, and slung them over his shoulder. He began to walk aimlessly, twisting and turning amidst the giant piles of garbage. He found a pile that had bags similar to his. He threw the bag into the pile, not bothering to see where it landed. He walked back towards his car, finding it easily despite not knowing this dump.

He started his car, carefully pulling away. He was fairly certain no one had witnessed anything. But even if they had, it didn't matter. He'd hunt them down and kill them. He was an expert at it. He could do it for a living if he wanted to. But he didn't. He was always very carefully with how he murdered people. So far, he hadn't even been detected. Never called in for questioning, never even looked at like a suspect.

Everything was going according to plan. His biggest accomplishment had been raping and killing Kathy Stabler earlier that year.

It had been approximately eight and a half months ago. That foolish girl had trusted him so easily, doing everything he had asked. Well, almost. The minute she had started to resist, he took immediate action, controlling the situation. He had tied her up, shoved her in the backseat, and drove for nearly three hours. He had arrived in the middle of nowhere, having absolutely no clue where he was.

But that was ok, because it meant Kathy didn't know either.

He had pulled her out of the backseat, but kept her tied up. He threw her on the ground and then raped her over and over again. Eventually her screaming had stopped and she had gone limp. He hadn't like that. She he started hitting her. Eventually he went too far and killed her. He figured he'd freak out, grow a conscious, and turn himself in. But he hadn't even felt guilty. He erased all evidence, burned her clothes, and left her naked body out to rot. Eventually someone found it, and by using DNA, identified her as Kathy Stabler. Elliot had freaked out, and the killer had so much fun watching his reaction. Elliot had vowed to catch the man who had done it, but so ffar, he hadn't even come close. And the rapist didn't think he ever would. He was too good.

And he enjoyed doing it. He had recently stayed in the Queens area, knowing Elliot would almost always be the oone to respond. And the killer loved imagining his expression when he saw another dead teenage girl. They always reminded him of Kathy. The idiot normally began to cry. Olivia always comforted him, but Elliot pretended it never happened. And when the captain closed the case because they weren't getting any new leads, Elliot always got so pissed. He hated letting a rapist go free, especially rapists that killed. But Elliot would never catch him. Because as soon as he got close, the killer had every intention of killing Elliot. He wasn't going to be merciless about it either. He figured he'd torture Elliot a bit.

The thought made him want to screw up a little bit. Just enough to get Elliot on his trail. But then there was the problem of the rest of the team. Elliot would most likely tell them and then they'd all come after him. He figured he'd be able to take them, but he didn't want to take any chances. There was always the chance he may lose. Then he'd either end up dead or in jail. Personally, he'd take death. But jail meant he could rape others too. Even if they were all men. Anyone weaker than him needed to be punished. No matter the gender.

Maybe he'd send Elliot a note. Admit he was the killer and tell Elliot to come see him alone. The killer figured he would, but he wasn't positive. Maybe he'd try it later. Oh well. Right now, he had to focus on getting home.

**E/N: So….? What do you think? Did you enjoy? Not enjoy? Change, keep? I need reviews! Your reviews help keep the ideas coming! I love all my readers and I want to say thank you for all the help! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm just eating my slice of cake. **

"Are you serious?" Odafin Tutuola yelled into the phone. "Another body?" He sighed. "Where at?" He listened for a minute, pulling out a piece of paper and jotting down an address. "We'll be there shortly. Don't touch anything." He motioned over to Jon Munch, who was sitting at his desk doing paperwork on their other three cases. "We got another girl, Munch. Cragen wants us to go out there." He headed for the door, not bothering to look and see if his partner was following him.

He jumped in the squad outside, sat, and waited for Munch to come out. He walked out the door a minute later, still trying to get his gun attached to his belt. And yet he wondered why all the other detectives wore theirs all the time. It made things easier.

Munch got in the van and Fin headed for the address given to him by the guy on the phone.

The body had been cut to shreds. Fingers were randomly spread about the bedroom floor. An arm was out in the living room and a leg was on the stove. The rest of the body was lying in the bathroom. This case did NOT look promising. So far, they hadn't been able to lift any fingerprints. Or DNA or anything that could help them catch the perp.

Munch was currently in the bedroom, attempting to lift something helpful off the fingers. Fin was in the bathroom, taking pictures of the naked body. The tub was full of blood, the drain plugged to catch it all. It looked as though all the disembodying had been done in the tub. The only other blood they had found was just drops on the floor from the limbs. They must have been carried into the other rooms from the bathroom.

After Fin was done in the bathroom, he was to take pictures of the blood trails and the other limbs. He had gotten the fingers before Munch began his work, so as to have them before Munch began to work. Olivia and Elliot were supposed to be here shortly; they were going to relieve Fin and Munch for the day.

Munch came out of the bathroom, looking pale and sick. "I don't feel so good, Fin," He said.

"Well, Munch, not to be frank, but, you look like shit." Fin set the camera on the counter before walking over to Jon. "Why don't you go sit outside for a few minutes? I'll finish up in here and give Liv and El the report when they get here." Munch just nodded slowly, his right arm hugging his stomach. He headed towards the front door, opened it, and walked out. Fin didn't expect him in anytime soon.

Fin walked into the bedroom, surveying. There were two fingers hanging from the ceiling; the victims two thumbs. On the pillow were here index fingers. Both of them. Sitting on the dresser, dressed with rings, were the two ring fingers. The pinkies were on the window sill. The middle fingers were nowhere to be found. Yet.

Fin took the fingers down that were hanging from the ceiling. He put them in a bag to give to Melinda when she arrived. He walked out to the living room and picked up the arm. He held it for a minute, examining the top of limb. He was trying to figure out what it had been cut with. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the leg. He set all the limbs in the bathroom, near the body. Then he went back into the kitchen to grab the camera to finish pictures in the bedroom.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the house, immediately overwhelmed by the metallic scent of blood. They had seen Munch outside and he had warned them about the gruesome mess inside. So far, they hadn't seen anything except the blood on the stove. They walked towards the back, where Munch said most of the mess was. They saw blood on the floor and decided to follow the trail.

They hit the bathroom a moment later and Olivia gasped. The body was lying in the bathtub, the head near the faucet. She only had one arm, one leg and no fingers. The tub was full of blood. It seemed as though the victim had bled to death. But they wouldn't know anything for sure until the ME showed up.

"It's a mess isn't it?" Fin had snuck up behind them. Both Elliot and Olivia jumped.

"Yea. It's pretty gruesome." Elliot stared down at the body, his face white.

Olivia looked pale, but not as bad Fin had thought she'd be. "Let's just get this cleaned up so we can find the guy," Olivia winced, turned around, and left the bathroom.

Two hours later, the body had been taken away and everyone was back in the precinct, lost in their own thoughts.

He had followed her home without making a sound or alerting her to his presence. She was completely oblivious to his presence. She walked into her house, shutting the door without even looking behind her. She didn't even lock the door.

He walked up to the house, peeked in her front windows, and saw nothing. Not even a light. He looked around quickly and then walked into the house. He had already been through the house a couple times when she wasn't home; he knew the house by heart now. Right now, she'd be in her bedroom getting ready for her shower. After her shower, she'd get dressed in sweats and a tee- shirt and make herself supper. She always kept it simple; pizza, hot dogs and mac and cheese, sometimes ramen noodles. But never anything that took too long to make. She was tired when she got home. She'd go to sleep right after supper, saving dishes for the morning.

He heard the shower go on and waited another minute. Then he walked into her bedroom and hid in the closet. He didn't want her to see him until he was ready.

A few minutes later, the man heard the shower go off. He smiled, totally ready for this. He heard the bathroom door open and saw a shadow move across the floor. He had the closet door open just enough that he could see her, but she wouldn't be able to see him.

He watched her drop her towel, her naked body glistening from the water. He felt himself growing heard, turned on at the prospect of what was about to happen. She began to towel off her body.

He waited three more seconds, until he was absolutely sure that she wouldn't turn around. Then he slowly opened up the door and crept out. She put her towel on the bed and reached for her clothes. He grabbed her around the neck, throwing a knife to her throat. He covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She immediately grabbed his arm and began to struggle. He threw her on the bed and was on top of her before she could move.

He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, his gloves already on. He had put them on in the closet. He shoved the handkerchief into her mouth, all the way to back of her throat. The he grabbed a scarf off the floor and tied it around her mouth to keep it there.

He pulled a pair of handcuffs out and cuffed her to her headboard. She was continuing to struggle, still trying to make noises. He pulled some rope out of his bag and tied each of her feet to the bottom base board, keeping her legs spread wipe open. She was fighting against the restraints, the handcuffs rubbing her wrists raw.

He undid his belt, unzipped his zipper and pulled his cock out. She doubled her efforts when she saw him, knowing immediately what he was going to do. He slapped her, stunning her and stopping her struggles for a minute. He got on top of her before she could move and held her down by the shoulders. Then he began to grab her breasts. She began her struggles again, harder than the first time. But her efforts were fruitless. He shoved himself inside of her, already wearing a condom. She tried screaming through the gag, only achieving a small squeak.

He began to thrust, continuing to squeeze her breasts. After a few minutes, he started to moan, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. A few minutes after that, he came inside her. He got off of her and she went limp.

"See? That wasn't so bad?" He told her sarcastically. She had begun to cry sometime during the rape, the tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. He smacked her again. "Stop your blubbering," He said, "Or your death will be much worse than it needs to be." At his words, she began to struggle again, her tears falling harder. Her wrists were bleeding now, the cuffs having rubbed them raw.

He shoved his cock back into his pants, zipping up and doing his belt buckle up. He pulled a knife out of his bag and the girl tried to scream again. He slapped her one last time. "Shut the fuck up!" He hissed in ear. He bit her earlobe and she jerked away from him.

He uncuffed her from the bed, took off her leg ties and dragged her to the bathroom. He tied her back up in the tub.

He grabbed her hand. She couldn't get away because of the cuffs. He pressed the blade of the butcher knife against her thumb, pressing until a drop of blood appeared. She screamed through her gag again, panicking and trying to pull away. He laughed. He pushed the blade down, easily slicing through the skin, nerves, muscle, and bone. She screamed from the pain, the tears coursing down her cheeks. He held up the disembodied thumb up to show her.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me," He told her. He held the thumb above her face, letting the blood drip down onto her face. Then he threw it into his bag. She kept crying, the sobs choking her because of the gag. He walked to the bottom of the tub, running a finger up and down her legs, closer and closer to her vagina. He stuck a finger inside of her, slowly moving around inside her. He began to add more and more fingers, until he was able to put his whole fist inside her. Then he began to thrust in and out with his fist. She kept trying to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

He pulled his fist out of her, holding the bloody knife up for her to see. She stared at it for a minute; he had it positioned so she could see a glint on the blade. He lowered the knife. Then, in one fluid movement, he shoved the knife inside her. She screamed through the rag, louder than earlier. She cried harder, begging him to stop through the rag in her mouth. He laughed, twisting the blade. He loved watching the blood flow out of her.

He pulled the blade out and stood above her. She lay their glaring at him, her eyelashes stuck together from tears. She looked so vulnerable. "Are you ready to die now?" He asked her, tilting his head a bit. She shook her head quickly. "Okay," He said teasingly. "Your choice."

He grabbed her hand again; the one that still had all the fingers. He took her pointer finger, set the blade at the joint, and swiftly cut it off.

He did this with the rest of her fingers, as well as one of her arms and one of her legs. She died somewhere in the middle of it all.

When he was done with her body, he cleaned up everything he thought might incriminate him. Then he went to strategically place the limbs. When he was done with that, he walked out the door and back to his house, his bloody clothes gone and her two middle fingers wrapped in his bag.

**E/N: So, I know that was like really, really gruesome. That was almost too gruesome for me. So I ended it sooner than I thought. But that's okay! And don't worry, I think pretty soon I'll have him reveal himself. I almost gave it away in this chapter! :X **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So my last chapter was really, really, REALLY gruesome. So I think in this chapter I'll take it down a notch. And I think in the chapter after this, I'll have this very smart rapist/killer reveal himself. So, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine **

Elliot and Olivia were down in the autopsy room with Melinda, listening to her report.

"So, it seems as though this Jane Doe bled to death. When the perp cut her arm off, he never attempted to stop the bleeding. So she just kept bleeding. The cuts look as though they were made with a sharp object, like a knife. But it may not have been. It could've been anything with a very sharp, yet somewhat thin, blade. Because these cuts are very precise," She held up the arm to the body. "You see how these pieces fit almost perfectly together?" She waited for Liv and El to examine it, "That is what makes me think the blade. Same with the fingers and leg. They all seem to have been cut with the same blade." She paused for a minute to set the arm off to the side. "Now, she also has severe vaginal trauma. She was obviously raped. But, I am not sure with what." She lifted the blanket to let Liv and Elliot look.

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia shouted, her hand flying up to her mouth. Elliot had gone white.

"Yes. It seems as though he took whatever it was he cut her up with and raped her with that. He may have raped her using his penis, but I have not found evidence of that yet. In fact, I have not found any evidence of anything yet. Not a hair or a piece of DNA, or anything!" She laid the blanket back down over the Jane Doe's legs and walked over to her computer. She began to type. "There is good news, though," She said, gesturing for Olivia and Elliot to join her at the computer. She pointed at the screen. "I ran her DNA, just to see if she was in the system, and it turns out she is! A year ago, she was convicted of stealing a bag of groceries from her local Wal-Mart. She pleaded guilty, so she was only sentenced to 8 months, then 160 hours of community service."

"Thanks Mel," Elliot said, getting up and walking up to his desk.

"Well, no we have an identity on the girl, so we can tell her family." Olivia said. "Maybe they'll know something about an enemy or someone that has had a grudge against this girl."

"This is strange though," Elliot said, beginning to pace. "I am beginning to wonder if the same guy killed this poor girl."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Well, think about it a little bit. Our rapist, so far, has only raped girls around the age of 18. According to this police record, this girl is around twenty five. Normally, he beats them to death. This girl has obviously been cut into little bitty pieces. He normally takes them out in alleys, raping and killing them quickly. But according to Melinda's report, he raped this girl for nearly six hours on end. All other girls have been Jane Does until their families identified them; Melinda checked. Yet this girl just happened to be in the system? It is not right Liv. Either something happened to make him completely change his mind, or we're dealing with a new creep."

Olivia stayed silent for a minute, pondering what Elliot had just said. "You make a good point. But what about the similarities?"

"Like what?"

"Like how we can not find any evidence at all of this man. How all the rapes happen in this general area? It is got to be the same man! Maybe he just changed his ways because beating them wasn't good enough anymore. Maybe he's got some psychopathic traits. It really could be the same man."

"You have a great point, but we should really keep open minds about being two different males."

"And we also have to keep in mind it could be the same guy."

Elliot turned and stared at Olivia; Olivia staring back with a challenge on her face.

"You're right," Elliot sighed, admitting defeat. "It could be. But so far, we have no evidence what so ever. And that is why we have had to close all the other cases without solving them. It is because this guy is too damn smart for us!" Elliot slammed his fist down on his desk, making everything jump and knocking down his picture of Kathy. He picked it up immediately, pausing to stare at his dead daughter. He set it down but continued to stare. "I'll figure out who's been doing this. I swear I will if it is the last thing I do. I will avenge your death Kathy. I promise you." He said all this aloud, never ashamed to be talking to his daughter.

Olivia got up slowly. Elliot had sat down at his desk, his hands covering his face. Olivia put one hand on his shoulder, Elliot stiffening under her grasp. "Are you okay, El?" She asked hesitantly. Elliot just shook his head, not looking up. Olivia stood near him for a minute, her hand still resting on his back. After a moment, Elliot rubbed his face with one hand, running his other through his hair.

"I am okay, Liv," He said, turning and giving his partner a hug. "Thanks."

Fin walked in the room suddenly, a worried look on his face. "Umm guys?" He said hesitantly. "Melinda thinks she may have found something useful." He turned back around and quickly walked out.

Elliot let Olivia go, staring strangely at the door. "I wonder what was up with Fin."

"I do not know," Olivia said. "But if Melinda has something, we need to go get it and catch this guy."

"I found a hair!" Melinda shouted excitedly as soon as they walked in the room. "I am running it through the criminal database now. After that, I am checking the normal one. If this guy exists, we'll know who he is within the next twenty four hours!" Melinda was so excited. And right now, it was all they had. So they'd have to work with it.

"That is great Melinda!" Olivia exclaimed. "But do you know what was up with Fin? He came up to the bullpen to tell us you found something. He seemed like he was sick or something."

"I do not know," Melinda admitted. "I told him I had found a hair and I was running it, and he freaked and ran out. I am not sure what's up with him." The computer dinged then, and Melinda ran to it. She studied the screen for a minute, then rapidly began to type.

"Sup Mel?" Elliot asked.

"It turns out our guy doesn't have a criminal record. So I am running it through the normal database now. It'll take a bit longer, but we should have him pretty soon."

"Awesome," Elliot said. "Call us when you get a hit?"

"You know it," Melinda said, already having turned back to her computers. Elliot and Olivia walked out.

He had been too messy with the last rape; he could feel it. It was resting like a rock in his gut. He could feel that they were getting close. And if they got him… well it wouldn't be good. He did not even have an alibi yet. And if he did not have that in place when they arrested him, then he was screwed and he knew it.

He was outside walking. Where to, he had no clue. But he had to think. He needed to figure out a solution to this problem. He couldn't allow himself to go to jail.

He was contemplating suicide when he saw her. She looked to be about eighteen and she had a beautiful body. She was blonde and super pale. She looked to be super model thin. And although he knew he shouldn't be, he was thinking about raping her. It was dark, no one would see if he just dragged her into a dark alley, knocking her unconscious before she could scream.

He was so tempted to. He even found himself slowly walking towards her. She was on her phone, distracted and walking slowly. He could easily over power her and rape her. Maybe he'd even let her go…

He froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Let her go? He couldn't do that! That's how he'd end up getting caught, thrown in jail for the rest of his life. He couldn't stand that.

He started walking again, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were running through his head. He could either kill himself, which would solve all his problems, he could rape this chick, kill her, which would just get rid of the want. Or he could run away from his problems. He could move to California maybe. Or somewhere else that's far away. They'd never find him again.

He kept walking, not even thinking about where he was going. Before he knew it, he was right behind the girl. Time for a split second decision. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He reached in front of her, throwing his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. He dragged her into an alley to their left. He threw her down, her head hitting the ground, making her dizzy. But it didn't knock her unconscious.

He got on top of her, shoving her hat down her throat. He started to take off her clothes. She began to struggle, trying to get away.

Before he knew what was happening, she had hit him in the head, making him dizzy. He wasn't able to see straight and he had no idea what was happening. He couldn't move a muscle. After a few seconds, he started to see flashing lights. Something was all wrong. No one was ever supposed to catch him. He could feel himself being lifted.

He could hear people talking, but their words weren't making sense. Words like, "Stress," "Stroke," "Might not make it." He was confused.

He could feel them moving. "Does anyone have an ID on this guy?" He heard someone ask.

"No. He didn't have anything in his pockets except a condom."

He couldn't make anything out after that.

He woke up in the hospital a few hours later. Elliot and Olivia were standing near his bed. He tried sitting up, only to find himself handcuffed to the bed. He looked up at the two detectives near him.

"Liv? Elliot? What's going on?"

"Odafin Tutuola, you're under arrest for the rapes and murders of seven different girls. Including my daughter, Kathy Stabler." Elliot looked down at Fin, a look of pure anger on his face.

"E-Elliot? What are you talking about?" He had to play innocent.

"Don't try and bullshit your way out of this way Fin. You left a hair on your last victim. You know? The one that you completely disembodied? How could you Tutuola? I thought you were a good man," Elliot was getting closer and closer to fin, like he was about to punch him. Olivia grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Stop it Elliot. He's not worth your anger. Let him go." She glared down at Fin, hatred obvious in her eyes. She pulled at Elliot again, pulling him out of the room.

**E/N: Yes, Odafin Tutuola has been the killer the entire time :D But, did he really kill Kathy? Did he really commit all those rapes and murders? Well, yea, I guess he kind of did…I really can't change that now. Well, I guess I could, but then that would defeat the entire purpose of the FanFic so…Well, I guess now you guys know that Fin is the killer. For now. Maybe I'll prove him innocent. I doubt it though… **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I think have planned out EXACTLY what I'm going to do in this chapter. I'm kind of excited. NaNoWriMo ends soon though, which makes me sad But I'm really close to my word goal! 8,000 on this one and then another 8,000 on another. Both turned out quite well. I think so anyway. So anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just boiling my box of rice. **

Odafin Tutuola woke up in the hospital. It took him approximately one minute to remember what had happened. He was being framed for rape and murder! He knew for sure he didn't do it, not unless he had been drugged. He had seen the details on this case. No way had someone on drugs pulled off those murders.

Fin heard the door open and slowly lifted his head. It was someone that he assumed was a doctor.

"Hello Mr. Tutuola. My name is Nathan Thuzleander. I'm your doctor while you're here." He started busying himself with Fin's charts, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Okay. But, um. Can you tell me what happened, please?" Fin tried sitting up, but it hurt.

The doctor looked at him hesitantly. "You don't know?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?" Fin was being bitter and he knew it. But Elliot and Liv wouldn't tell him anything; maybe this guy would.

"Well, you were found walking down an alley way. A naked girl was lying close to you. You both were unconscious. You have a concussion."

"What about the girl?" Fin asked, afraid of the answer.

"I cannot disclose that information to you." He turned and walked out of the room.

Elliot and Olivia walked in before the door had fully closed. They stood at the end of the bed and stared at him.

Fin stared back.

He refused to be the first to talk.

"You're being released into our custody in an hour. We're taking you down to the station to be interrogated," Elliot told him, still glaring. He turned and walked out.

Olivia watched Fin for a moment. "I'm not sorry it turned out like this Fin. You may think you get special treatment because you're a cop, but you don't. Justice will be served." She turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Olivia. Wait," Fin raised the hand that wasn't cuffed to the bed.

Olivia turned. "What?"

"I'm innocent. I never did any of that. Why would I? I'm a rape detective. I've seen too much of this before. Why would I ever try to rape someone?"

"I don't know Fin. I guess we'll find out in interrogation."

Olivia walked out.

Fin lay in his bed, thinking. Who would set him up for something like this? The only enemies he had were the perps he put behind bars.

He tried his hardest to remember that night. He could remember walking down the street down that night. He remembers hearing screaming in the alley. He had turned down the alley and seen someone raping a girl. He ran to the man, yanked him off and started punching him. But he couldn't remember anything after the first punch. He couldn't remember who the rapist had been either. He knew that he knew the man, but couldn't remember who it was! It was so frustrating!

Elliot and Olivia came back in, followed closely by Doctor Thuzleander. The doctor shoved a piece of paper into Fin's face along with a pen. "Sign here and you'll be released into their custody. I'm not releasing you to anyone else."

Fin signed the papers and handed them back. The doctor looked at them briefly then turned to the two detectives. "He's yours now."

"Thanks," Elliot said, pulling out his keys. "Get up," He said to Fin. Fin got up, slightly hindered by the wrist that was still cuffed the bed. Elliot unlocked the cuffs and then stuck Fin's hands behind his back. "Odafin Tutuola, you are under arrest for the rapes and murders of three girls. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Fin cut him off. "Elliot, I know my rights. I understand them. You don't have to go through them." Elliot grunted, shoving Fin towards the door.

They got many stares as they were walking out. Elliot had given Fin two minutes to dress and the only clothes Fin had was his uniform. So Elliot and Olivia were leading a cop out. That always got many stares.

As they left the hospital, the paparazzi had surrounded the hospital. As soon as the trio left the building, pictures were snapped and questions asked. Elliot and Olivia kept saying, "No comment."

Fin paused before they got to the police car. "I want to say something," He announced. Elliot groaned. "I want to announce right now that I'm innocent. I have been framed."

"That's enough," Elliot growled into his ear, shoving him into the cop car.

It only took them twenty minutes to get back to the precinct. Elliot led Fin to an interrogation room in the back. Everyone stared the entire time. No one ever expected to see any of them being led through the bullpen.

Fin didn't care about people's looks. He knew he was innocent. Even if everyone else believed he was guilty. But the facts would bail him out. He knew they would. They had never failed them before.

Elliot led him into the interrogation room, taking off his handcuffs and pointing towards a chair. He didn't say a word, but turned and walked out again. Fin sat in the chair, prepared to wait for a while. Elliot always took his time, attempting to put fear in the suspect. But it wouldn't work with Fin. He knew all of Elliot's tactics.

Fin had only sat in the room for twenty minutes before Elliot came back in. For him, that was fast. He normally took at least an hour or two. Fin was kind of surprised. He knew there were people behind the two way mirror, but he didn't know who. He imagined it was a lot of people; everyone wanted to see Elliot interrogate Fin. He was usually the one that held Elliot back when he got to violent in an interrogation.

Elliot sat down in the chair across the table, busying himself with some pictures in a manila folder. After a moment, he spread them out in front of Fin. "Do you recognize these?"

Fin took a closer look, realizing they were all pictures they had taken in the last couple weeks of all the rapes and murders. "Of course I do," He told Elliot. "I took most of these pictures." He leaned back in his chair; not worrying about this conversation was going to go. He knew he could handle Elliot.

"And these are the girls you've raped and murdered over the last few weeks," Elliot replied, looking through the pictures and pulling out specific ones. He set one down in front of Fin. He leaned over, studying it. This was a picture of the disembodied girl. "This one happened last week," Elliot told him. He leaned forward onto his elbows, his hands clasped together on the table. "Where you last Thursday at 9:57 PM?" Elliot asked, holding eye contact with Fin.

"I was at the gym working out," Fin replied. He knew his trainer would back him up. He was there until 10:30.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Elliot asked, going through more pictures.

"Yea," Fin began. "My trainer. I was there from 8 o'clock until 10:30. Call and ask." Fin leaned back in his chair, a smug look spreading across his face.

Elliot turned to look at the two way mirror, raising an eyebrow. He turned back to Fin and set another picture in front of him. This one was of Kathy. "Do you know who this is Fin?" Elliot asked, sorrow spreading across his face. He stared at the picture.

"I'm not stupid Elliot. That's Kathy." Fin sat quietly, letting Elliot have his moment.

Elliot stood up, walking around to stand by Odafin Tutuola. "You're damn right that's Kathy. And do you know where she's at right now? Buried in a hole, because you raped her and murdered her!" Elliot shouted the last sentence, getting in Fin's face.

"Get out of my face," Fin said quietly, not breaking eye contact.

"Get out of your face? You want me to stop? Now you know how it feels, Fin, to be forced to do things you don't want. Do you think Kathy wanted to be raped and murdered? Do you think any of these girls wanted it?" He asked viciously, indicating the pictures.

"I didn't rape and murder those girls Elliot. I came no where near Kathy the night she died," Fin said.

Elliot grabbed Fin, throwing him against the wall. "Bullshit Fin! You're DNA was found on the last girl killed! How could anyone but you have killed her Odafin? Explain this to me!"

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Olivia came rushing in, grabbing Elliot. "Elliot, calm down. Come into the hallway."

Elliot glared at Fin before turning and walking out. Olivia turned to Fin. "I'll be right back. Sit," She commanded, pointing to the chair.

Fin walked slowly to the chair, confused at what he had just been told. They had found his DNA? How was that even possible? He had never been near the chick until the day they found her dead. He hadn't even know she'd existed. There had to be some kind of mistake…

Olivia walked back into the interrogation room. Fin jumped up, walking over to her. "What did Elliot mean? You found my DNA on the victim?" He asked, panic coating his voice.

Detective Benson looked up at him, regret written on her face. "Yes, Fin. It is enough to hold you here for a while. At least until Alex tells us whether or not we have a case. And if what you said about your trainer is true, then you may have a chance. Now, please sit." She indicated to the chair again.

**E/N: So I know I left you guys hanging, but I want to keep you guys coming back for more. I want to give a big humongous thank you to all my readers and to the people that have favorited me as an author and have favorited my stories. It really means a lot to me. I'm going to keep writing as long as I have people that want to read my things. Thanks again! **


End file.
